


Moving Day

by Kiaya



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Immortal (The Old Guard), Buying a HOUSE, Fluff and Humor, Joe needing a lullaby, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Moving is hard and tiring, Nice kitchen, Nicky singing, Romance, big bed, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/pseuds/Kiaya
Summary: My gift fic for Lolo's The Old Guard College AU, "Share Your Address".Set in the future where Nicky gets something he really wanted...a very nice kitchen.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolo (TheLittleLo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/gifts).



> Congratulations for finishing your fic! You did such a great job! Thank you so much for your hard work and feeding me all that sweet Joe and Nicky action.

It took longer than Joe had hoped for but they were finally moving into their dream home.

Nicky had promised pizza and beer for manual labor and the usual suspects had shown up to answer the call. Booker bitched a couple of times but after a few smacks from Andy, he learned to keep his whining to himself.

When the last of the boxes were brought in from the moving van, it was night time. They all gathered in the kitchen and lounged wherever there was room to devour the food and drink. They were usually a chatty bunch but the exhaustion of the move had taken its toll. Even Quynh could only mutter a few bad jokes before she started to nod off against Andy.

“Thanks for all the help everyone. I have no idea how Joe and I accumulated this much stuff.” Nicky glanced at Joe who also looked like he was going to pass out. He was leaning against the kitchen counter and trying not to slide off it.

Nile was gathering up the dirty plates and cups to put into the dishwasher. “Are you guys going to be okay? We didn’t get a chance to unpack a lot of it.”

Nicky got up from his seat to help. “We should be okay. I think we're pretty much done for tonight.”

“Then I’m going to drag these zombies out of your house so you can get some sleep. Joe looks like he’s going to keel over,” said Nile.

“What are you talking about?” Joe was only slightly slurring his words. “I’m totally awake.”

Nicky rolled his eyes and started pushing Joe toward the stairs that led to the bedrooms. “How about you hit the shower first while I send off our friends?”

Joe was about to protest but Andy shook her head at him. “Just say thank you and get out of here.”

“Thank you,” said Joe. Then his usual happy grin came back. “No, really. Thank you everyone. Get home safely.”

He waved and slowly made his way upstairs. Nicky watched him as he disappeared past the landing. Then he turned and clapped his hands together like a teacher gathering his students. “Who volunteers to peel Booker and Quynh off the floor and get them home?”

Andy and Nile looked at each other in solidarity. They grabbed their respective charges and helped them out of the door. Nicky waved at them from the front porch and smiled as they drove away into the night.

Nicky closed the door and locked it. He leaned against it and finally acknowledged how tired he was too. He looked around and saw so much work that had to be done. He groaned but decided he had to pick his battles.

He went upstairs and saw the bed that was still in pieces. They had purchased a king sized bed when they realized that their new house had enough room. That had been the agreement between Joe and him. Nicky got the state of the art kitchen and Joe got to have a massive bed to lounge in.

Unfortunately, this was a project that neither of them had the energy to tackle. Nicky grabbed the sheets from their plastic bags and covered the mattress the best he could. He threw the blanket and pillows on top. All things considered, it looked pretty cozy.

Joe stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He was wearing his OGC fencing sweatpants which were now super soft from being worn and washed often. To be honest, Nicky wore it probably more than Joe.

“You can get cleaned up if you want. I made sure not to use all the hot water on our first night.” Joe eyed the makeshift bed and gave a thumbs up of approval. “Look at you being all resourceful.”

Nicky made a small bow. “I am pleased to see it passes muster.”

Joe laughed. Then he dug out another clean towel from a box marked “Bathroom" and handed it to Nicky. “You’ll feel better after a shower, trust me.”

Taking the towel, Nicky made his way to the bathroom and started the shower. The place felt absolutely luxurious compared to their old apartment. After about ten minutes of hot water blasting his sore muscles, Nicky started to feel human again. He turned off the shower and stepped out. 

He saw that Joe had already fished out his toothbrush and toothpaste from the box. There was also a change of clothes hanging on the towel rack. Nicky smiled at these thoughtful gestures. Even though Joe was so tired he had trouble standing upright, he always took the extra mile to be kind.

After drying and getting changed, Nicky stepped into the darkened bedroom. He saw that Joe was already under the covers and waiting for him. Nicky slipped under the blanket and took his favorite position against Joe. The other man slipped his arm around Nicky's waist and buried his nose on the back of Nicky's neck. They both sighed in relief as they knew that the day was really over.

“Can you believe we’re really in our own home?” asked Joe. 

“Mmm…yeah it’s amazing,” replied Nicky while stifling a yawn. “Thank you for your hard work today.”

Joe chuckled. “You worked just as hard.” He slipped his hand under Nicky's shirt and started rubbing circles on the bare skin.

“Um, I hate to say this but…I’m exhausted. Maybe tomorrow?” Nicky turned around to squint at Joe in the dark. “Although you are irresistible.”

“Don’t worry, Professor di Genova, your sanctity is safe with me. I just wanted a snuggle.”

Nicky wrapped himself around Joe and kissed the tip of his nose. “A snuggle would suffice?”

“Hmm.” Joe thought for a moment. “How about a lullaby? Sing me to sleep?”

Nicky laughed and tickled Joe along his ribs. “A lullaby? Are you five?”

“Hey, don’t belittle me! I’m immature at heart!” protested Joe. Then he tucked his face into the crook of Nicky's neck and breathed in his scent deeply. “Anything is good. I just want to fall asleep to your voice.”

Nicky ran his fingers through Joe's curls and contemplated his song choices. “Anything?”

Joe mumbled an agreement and hugged Nicky even closer like a giant body pillow.

Nicky contemplated for a few more minutes before choosing his song. When he thought about their meeting, the whirlwind romance and then becoming intrinsically linked together, one particular song popped in his mind. He drew a deep breath and softly started singing.

_Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin?_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_   
_Take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Nicky stopped singing and waited for Joe to say something. But all he heard was Joe's deep breathing as he had fallen fast asleep.

Smiling to himself, Nicky kissed the love of his life on the top of his head. 

“Goodnight, Joe. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lolo, for me, this is totally set between Share Your Address and As You Wish...but they are your fics so you can completely ignore my fan headcanon! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me at [my Tumblr page](https://kiaya.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
